


locked out of heaven

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, New Beginnings, episode: s03e19 coda, love lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: a new lock seemed like the next logical step.





	locked out of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> the new episode giving me the inspiration to write? who would have thought

It feels reminiscing, the way he’s dragging alec by the hand through the streets of new york just like he did some time ago. Once things calmed down and the world wasn’t on the verge of ending, he and Alec talked things through. Everything was out in the open. 

 

They couldn’t get back together with things holding them down.

 

After everything was cleared and on the path of mending themselves, he explained to Alec why he destroyed the lock. It was a reminder of an eternal love he couldn’t have anymore. right now they’re good or on their way to that--but at that moment it felt like the world, his world was ending, so destroying a physical manifestation of their love felt like the right thing at that moment.

 

Not anymore. Not ever again, if the rings on their fingers had something to say about it.  _ A promise. _

 

One he wants to restore. 

 

“Here we are,” he says, once they’re in front of the lock structure forming the word ‘love’. Magnus pulls out a new lock from his pocket, a stares up at Alec who hasn’t said a word.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Is everything ok? Don’t you wanna do this?”

 

Alec smiles, that smile of his, that seems to be only for  _ him. _ “Of course I want to. I just figured...that you needed a moment to yourself.”

 

“True,” Magnus says. “But this is also for us, so I need a moment for  _ us _ .”

 

Alec pecks him on the lips while grabbing his left hand, rubbing the band sitting there. “Not that we need a physical manifestation of our love or anything.” He chuckles.

 

Magnus grins back. “It doesn’t hurt.”

 

Alec pecks him again. “No, it doesn’t. So, what are you scribbling this time with that magical breath of yours?”

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, Alec wasn’t letting him live that down. “I was thinking...as cheesy as might be but...an infinity symbol? since its to show our--”

 

“...eternal love,” Alec completes for him. He kisses him again. “It’s perfect.”

 

As Magnus blows the symbol into the lock and they lock him in place once again, he can’t help but feel how their breakup felt like being locked out of heaven and now, Alec standing by his side once again, he feels locked right into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that I crave validation y'all can give me via kudos and comments.
> 
> catch me on twitter @iknowesurefire or tumblr @kindaresilient
> 
> thank u for reading!<3


End file.
